


Rest

by sombreset



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Coming to terms w/ being gay, Highschool AU, Human AU, M/M, Past Canonical Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, Sonic and Shadow are the stars of their track teams, but yeah hear me out, more tags later probably, okay hear me out, please hear me out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombreset/pseuds/sombreset
Summary: “Whatever,” he sat up with some effort, all of his weight on one leg. “Thanks anyway.” He put up a signature smile. “You’ll end up seeing me at track competitions if you’re good enough. So I’ll at least let you in on my name.”“But I don’t care to know your name.”“Why?”“Because I only care to take down the names of people I think I’ll lose against.”“That’s rude.”Just a story about some closeted gay kids who love to run and cause problems.





	Rest

Sometimes the air outside felt colder than it was. 

But it was nice, the feeling of cement and mildew, quiet music playing in earphones. It was always better running in the suburbs, gyms were crowded and stupid because you couldn’t see the clouds. And it was arrogant, but the sky was his favorite color. 

He was the only kid in his high school graduating class that was cheesy and ambitious enough to sport his favorite color on his clothing, in his room, even his hair. 

But it was all because of the sky. A deep fascination with space.

_ Blue.  _

Every weekend morning felt the same, but he was okay with that. His favorite thing had always been running, and this was the only time that he was left in entire solitude. He ran past the suburb gates, past the slums, into the local forest park. 

And as soon as his shoes hit the dirt, he would go. 

_ Go.  _

As fast as he could. No coaches, no worries, no nothing. Just air, and it made him feel  _ alive. He smiled,  _ jumped over hurdles. But they were logs, and he knew they were there because he had done this  _ so many times.  _ And God each time he tried to beat the score he knew in his head. 

Turned, feet digging into soft soil and gravel as a sharp turn came. 

Log #4. 

“Hah,” he smiled. Ran. Another sharp turn, the one by the old tree. 

And suddenly he was flying, not because he wanted to. But because he tripped. An oddity. 

He landed, harshly, gravel digging into his knees and  _ Gods  _ his body was pulling him towards the hillside. Tumbling, his hands supported the back of his head because he didn’t want to break anything important. Ear buds flying elsewhere, along with his phone. 

Then he felt a hand harshly grab his shirt, and he stopped rolling. 

“Shit,” he tried to situate himself but gravity still had a hold on them both as they skidded to a slow stop in front of a nearby tree that he  _ definitely  _ would have hit otherwise. 

After his breathing slowed, he turned to look at the person who saved him. 

And  _ God  _ did he look strange. Wild, black hair with red streaks, obviously dyed. Eyes that were such a odd hue of brown they looked red. An oversized grey sweatshirt that looked more like a hand-me-down than a purchase he made. Running shoes that had a tear at the sole, 

This kid just looked like a mess. 

“Do you have any idea how recklessly fast you were running?”

A quiet voice. But an angry voice. 

“Yes,” he tried to stand up but his knees hurt  _ so  _ fucking bad. And he was bleeding. “Do you have any idea how  _ stupid  _ it is to put shit in the middle of a path? What even,  _ how  _ did I trip? “ He didn’t like this kid. “ _ What  _ did I trip over?”

“Track bag.” Quiet voice. He let go of the shirt, and stood up. 

“Wait. You run track?” He didn’t like this kid  _ sort of.  _ “How come I haven’t seen you around, then?” 

“I just moved here. I start school this year.” 

“Grade?” 

“12th.” 

“School?”

“Ark.”  

“Name?” 

“Not telling you.” 

“Why?”

“You’re asking too many questions. It’s creepy.”

“Ask me something, then.” 

“No.” 

“Why?”

“Because I don’t care.” 

“But you helped me.” 

“I didn’t want to be responsible for killing a dumb kid.” 

“Whatever,” he sat up with some effort, all of his weight on one leg. “Thanks anyway.” He put up a signature smile. “You’ll end up seeing me at track competitions if you’re good enough. So I’ll at least let you in on my name.”  

“But I don’t care to know your name.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I only care to take down the names of people I think I’ll lose against.” 

“That’s rude.” 

“Bye,” said the stranger. 

“It’s Sonic.” He found his phone next to some wildflowers.   

“Your name?” The kid was already packing up his stuff to leave. “That’s kind of an odd name. I told you not to tell me, though.” 

“I did anyway.” 

“Why?”

“Because you won’t beat me.” 

“We’ll see.” The stranger stood up. “Bye.”

“Geez,” Sonic muttered. Dusted off his phone. “Bye, I guess.” 

3 missed calls. And the kid left.  

A voicemail. 

Sonic sighed, closed his eyes.

“Fuck.” 

He held the phone to his ear. 

Started limping his way home. 

 

_ “Hello? Sonic, I’ve tried calling you multiple times now. I thought we were grabbing breakfast this morning? You were supposed to be here an hour ago. Are you okay? Did you sleep in? Did you forget, or something?” _

A small pause.

_ “...Whatever. It’s just the way you are, I guess. And that’s okay. Talk to me whenever you get this.”  _

Another pause.

_ “Love you! Bye.”  _

 

He did forget, he told himself. But he knew he was just an asshole.

But only a few people knew that. And that was okay for now.  

He had nearly walked out of the forest by now, sighed as he held the phone to his ear again. Put up his best lying front. 

_ “Sonic? Hello?” _

A smile. “Hey, Amy!” Smile, smile. “Sorry, uh.” 

_ Shit.  _

_ “What happened? Did you get my message, you were supposed to-”  _

“I know. I ran into a complication.”  _ Not an entire lie. No, not a lie at all.   _

_ “What do you mean? Are you okay? Or?”  _

“Yeah. I tried to fit in a run before I left and, I guess I fell. Hurt my leg.” 

_ “And… it took you an hour to get back to me? How bad did you hurt it?”  _

“Not too bad, I’m fine.” 

_ “So…”  _

Sonic felt rot in his stomach. “Just don’t worry about it, okay?” 

_ “...Yeah.”  _

“Do you still want to grab something?”  

_ “Just a coffee or something. I have plans later.”  _

“Okay.” He was nearly home. His leg hurt. “See you soon.”

_ “Love you.”  _

Smile, smile. “Love you. Bye.” 

_ “Bye.”  _

And Sonic wished he didn’t tell lies. 


End file.
